overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nimble Arc Dale Anoch
Nimble Arc Dale Anoch (ニンブル・アーク・デイル・アノック) is a member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Nimble is described as an image of a perfect knight. He has blonde hair and his eyes are as blue as the sea. He wears a full plate armor made of rare adamantite metal, further enchanted with magic. Personality Nimble is a proud knight and takes pride in his title as a member of the Four Imperial Knights as well as one of the mightiest warriors of the Baharuth Empire. Nimble carries himself with a dignified air and tries to act, at least by his views, in a way becoming of one of the Four Knights and a noble. He is shown to be honorable and loyal to his emperor and empire. While proud of his status and accomplishments, he does not tend to look down on others and will acknowledge those with exceptional qualities. While on the Katze Plains he was hesitant to pull rank on a general though he was of higher authority because the general was a good man and an excellent leader. However, after witnessing the massacre at Katze Plains in person, these titles and achievements now amount to nothing to him. He realized that in spite of his abilities, he was no more than a foot soldier before the might of the sorcerer kingdom. He was also saddened and depressed when he saw his emperor in a low state and when the empire was offered up as a vassal state. Background The second son of a Baron, with an elder brother, an elder sister, and a younger sister. While he is able to get along well with his family members, Nimble caught Jircniv's attention at a young age and his older brother worked to get him into Jircniv's service. Currently, Nimble has earned the title of Count through his personal achievements. He worries about whether or not to marry off his little sister. Both his older and younger sisters are worried about him being single. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Nimble's name is mentioned in one of the workers' discussions at Count Femel residence as one of the strongest warriors in the Baharuth Empire before the expedition of the Large Tomb.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Nimble arrives at the Imperial Castrum and meets up with General Carvain. They talk about this war being a bloody battle to capture E-Rantel as a gift to honor the alliance between the Empire and Nazarick while building a friendly relationship. The Empire also requests for Ainz Ooal Gown to cast one of his powerful magic, to determine his power. Nimble, General Carvain and the Imperial Knights welcome the Sorcerer King's arrival with great hospitality. Afterwards, Ainz's army is teleported and their arrival made everyone realize, with just their appearance alone, that the small army of five hundred is not to be underestimated.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle At the Katze Plains, with Nimble standing on his side, Ainz starts casting his most powerful spell. Rattled by the amount of death the single spell inflicted on the enemies, fear starts to well up within Nimble as he realizes that Ainz shows neither joy or remorse as a normal human being would have in the same situation. Nimble later congratulates Ainz, but he is told by the Sorcerer King that his spell isn't fully completed yet. The scenes that follow later make Nimble feel like he has been drawn into a nightmare when he witnesses the terrifying monsters born from the spell which continue to massacre the Kingdom's Army. When Ainz revealed his true face to the Imperial Army, Nimble is horrified and realized that someone who could wield such power could not be human. Before Ainz proceeds to the battlefield, Nimble is asked by Ainz on the reason why the Imperial Army hasn't launched an assault yet after he had cast his spell. Ainz has always been the intention to have the Imperial Army move forward to engage the enemy following the spell. Nimble is simply dumbfounded as he doesn't know how to tell Ainz that he is simply rooted to the ground from the fear. He understands that the Empire has broken the terms of the agreement but Ainz has no intention of rebuking Nimble and reassures him that should his men charge right into the fray as they have been ordered, they will simply be trampled like what happened to their enemies. Instead, Ainz will finish the job himself for the Imperial Army. After he left, this brings the fear welling up in Nimble to a new height as he fears Ainz will one day turn his gaze of destruction on his own country.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Nimble and his comrade, Baziwood escort Emperor Jircniv to the Imperial Arena for a secret meeting of the High Priests of the Empire and the emissaries of the Slane Theocracy. He prepared drinks for the attendees of the secret meeting. When negotiations ended before they could start, Nimble prevented the two High Priests from leaving until the end of the match. After Ainz's match with the Martial Lord, he was shocked when Jircniv suggested the Empire become a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom. After Ainz left, he asked Jircniv why he did that. Jircniv told him that the Empire has no allies, and its only hope of safety from the other human nations was by becoming a vassal state. Nimble and Baziwood are saddened by this revelation.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire Abilities and Powers Nimble is regarded as one of the strongest of the Four Imperial Knights and one of the strongest warriors of the Empire. Known Classes * Noble Fighter * Rider * Bishop Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Nimble is loyal to Emperor Jircniv and the Baharuth Empire, performing his duty as one of the strongest Four Imperial Knights. Natel Inyem Dale Carvain Nimble is in good terms with General Carvain and respects him. He doesn't want to use the imperial decree against the General as it may damage their friendship. Ainz Ooal Gown Originally, Nimble treated the Sorcerer King with courtesy and hospitality as he is the leader of the allied nation of the Empire when they first met at the encampment to fight the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, after Ainz Ooal Gown casts his super-tier spell which summoned the Dark Young to massacre the Royal Army and Nimble seeing Ainz's true face, the imperial knight now sees him as a complete monster. He even fears that Ainz Ooal Gown will one day turn his gaze of destruction on his own country. Trivia * He likes conducting tea ceremonies and finding delicious tea. * In the Web Novel, he served as Ainz Ooal Gown's guide to Arwintar after the Archduke settled in his mansion.Overlord Second Half Chapter 8: The Days Part 2 Quotes * (To Carvain): "General Carvain, I think the welcome is not for me, but for the tragedy that is about to unfold. I shudder to imagine what will happen." * (To Carvain): "The objective of this war is to build good relations with the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. As such, we are to obtain E-Rantel by any cost in lives, and then relinquish it at no cost to Ainz Ooal Gown, in order to strengthen the ties with both sides." * (To Carvain about his order from Jircniv): "Indeed, that is the idea. However, we also intend to investigate the power of the Sorcerer King. As such, we intend to have the Sorcerer King use the most powerful spell he is capable of. His Majesty has asked for this in order to see what manner of magic that might be." * (To himself about Ainz): "How can this be? How can this be possible? How can someone like him...like this...be so calm? Even after taking 70,000 lives?! Granted, the battlefield is a place of death. The weak losing their lives is only a matter of course. But even so, shouldn’t he feel something in his heart after killing so many people?!!" * (To himself about Ainz): "Is this indifference some sort of defensive ability to protect his conscience? No, for a monster like this, it must be familiar scenery! Whether it's the pity humans feel for trampling ants underfoot, or some sadistic joy, none of these emotions are present!! What...what is this?!!! Why is this happening? Why does someone like this exist in the world?!!!!" * (To himself about Ainz): "Does he intend to personally exterminate everyone on the battlefield?! Does his appetite for slaughter know no limit?!!" * (To Jircniv): "Your Majesty, although adamantite-ranked adventurers possess the highest fighting strength of all humanity, they still cannot step beyond the bounds of human ability. Please do not lower your guard." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Navigation pl:Nimble Arc Dale Anoch Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Magic Casters Category:Nobles Category:Knights Category:Riders Category:Bishops Category:Fighters Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire